


Loving Him

by HOSHITAMTAM



Series: The 14 [1]
Category: Boyfriend (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hybrids, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOSHITAMTAM/pseuds/HOSHITAMTAM
Summary: Thank you for you support and love!! Thanks❤️❤️❤️





	1. The Start of it All

Hoshi(oldest/strongest/leader/head of performance team/uses two guns of any kind/{Freddy/Nightmare Freddy/Mangle Freddy/Golden Freddy/Fazbear/Nightmare Golden Freddy/Nightmare}/uses any power)  
Bambam(second oldest/uses two swords of any kind/3rd strongest/{Mangled}/uses lightning)  
I.N(3rd oldest/ninja/4th strongest/{does not have one}/uses light)  
Chani(4th oldest/ninja/6th strongest/{does not have one}/uses healing)  
Mark Lee(5th oldest/uses one gun and one sword at a time/2nd strongest/{Baby/Cirse Baby}/time control)  
Jun(6th oldest/uses shotgun/3rd strongest/{Chica/Mangle Chica/Nightmare Chica/Fire Chica}/uses any power)  
Dino(7th oldest/uses hammer/5th strongest/{makes lighting]/{Foxy/Mangle Foxy/ Nightmare Foxy}/uses any power but likes lightning better)  
Kwangmin(8th oldest/uses bow and arrow/7th strongest/{Puppet}/uses fire)  
Youngmin(9th oldest/uses bow and arrow/10th strongest/{Puppet}/uses ice)  
The8(10th oldest/uses hammer/5th strongest/{Bonnie/Mangled Bonnie/Nightmare Bonnie}/uses any power but likes fire better)  
D.O(11th oldest/no weapons/8th strongest/{Funtime Foxy}/uses earth)  
Kai(12th oldest/no weapons/10th strongest/{Funtime Freddy}uses teleportation)  
I.M(13th oldest/swords/6th strongest/{Toy Bonnie}/uses wind)  
Mark Twain(14th oldest/swords/9th strongest/{Toy Freddy}/uses water)  
Ken(15th oldest/guns and swords[not at same time]/4th strongest/{Bolua}/uses telekinesis)  
Jungkook(youngest/any weapons/8th strongest/{Toy Chica}/uses flight)


	2. Chapter 1

When humans first came around, there was no females to use to reproduce. So the men went to the rank of the wolves. There was Omegas and Alphas some Betas, but over time the omegas were just used as toys for the alphas to play with, or sometimes betas. In that time two omegas were born, Hoshi and BamBam, with special abilities that would help them on their journey. Now because they had these abilities they were thought as alphas and not omegas. That was until they were 8 did they show that they were omegas. They were though into a tent that holds them and let s the alphas have their way with them. Over time they gave birth to 14 children, 3 alphas and 11 omegas. Now they put a spell over those 14 that they will only have these things done to them if they are their mates or if they want it/allow it. After that the alphas had wanted their children, but they each got hurt one by one, so they went even harder with their parents until they escaped. At that time women were introduced and omega males were seen as slaves. Later on when they became part of a group of singers were the omega slaves banned and they were welcomed. Their teammates did not know that they were apart of the 14, but they are about to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you support and love!! Thanks❤️❤️❤️

Hoshi POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had just gotten up and I feel this burn off the side of my neck were the mating marks are. Now I know that nothing happened, but it does still feel wired from having your neck saying your mates are just in the room go get them. At the very least everyday i can talk to my teammates (performance team) through my head. It is this legasty that I learned about since I was very young. I can look into anyone’s future and see what will happen to them, but I will always be held back by my connection to the dark side. So whenever I want to see who my soulmates are I can't no matter how hard I try. The thing is though is that I know who everyone's soulmate is and I can't know mine and no one else can do that. Well maybe Mark Lee since he can see into the future, but something holds him back. 

The8 and Jun are happily soulmated, but can't show it because in the day in age we are in that is shown as rape, so they have to act like they aren't soulmates when they are around the others. Dino does not have any soulmates because he is asexual and his ‘mate’ would probably also be asexual or everyone will see him as their little brother. Now I know I have 2 soulmates, same with BamBam, and that they are in this group, but I don't know who they are. Hopefully I figure it out soon before we have to go back.


	4. Chapter 3

DK POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels like the performance team is hiding something and not in a good way. Like it feels like they are hiding their true selves or something like that. I know it sounds crazy (here’s my number), but it just feels like they are not their. I have been talking to Jungkook and he says that The8 have been talking to him a lot more and is saying how different the times where. That makes no sense, especially since we only can talk through text. So I am kinda curious of what Jungkook was referring to, but I know that something is happening with the performance team.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think it is time to call back the 14. So take all of the 14’s groups and add Day6.”   
“Understands Master.”  
“I want them here by noon tomorrow”


End file.
